


You're My Flower

by brunettelovegood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol Verse, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, tattoo!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/brunettelovegood
Summary: A soft smile took life on Jun’s lips when the scenes of their Flower practice appeared on his phone screen. He was happy to be watching the new episode alone, thus he could reminisce that day freely. He remembered too well how he ended up wearing that precise outfit back then. He was fond of the memory, and of course everything that came with it, although it all led to him losing one of his favorite t-shirts.





	You're My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get distracted from a swallowing ankle (I'm fine now) in a 12-hour flight and a rude guy by my side.  
> Wonhui saving minds ;)
> 
> obviously inspired by the [shirt thing](https://twitter.com/fyeahwonhui/status/1125429857242963969)

A soft smile took life on Jun’s lips when the scenes of their _Flower_ practice appeared on his phone screen. He was happy to be watching the new episode alone, thus he could reminisce that day freely. He remembered too well how he ended up wearing that precise outfit back then. He was fond of the memory, and of course everything that came with it, although it all led to him losing one of his favorite t-shirts.

***

_Wanna come up and game?_

Jun read the text one more time, checking if the sender was really Wonwoo. He knew too well what the invitation could really mean, but it had been so long since the meaning he wanted the most—or any meaning, really—was on the table. The truth was it didn't matter, Jun was in on any meaning regarding Wonwoo.

They appeared to function in waves, governed by tides Jun wasn't sure how worked, but which he was always glad to welcome.

 _Coming_ , he answered, wincing right after pressing send. He hoped Wonwoo didn't read too much into his choice of words.

When he got to the apartment, Wonwoo was spread on his bed on the living room, the giant TV slightly turned towards him. He seemed absorbed on the screen, his fingers dancing among the control buttons.

“Hey, I have this new game is better with two players. Wanna join me?” his invite was the only clue he knew Jun had arrived.

“Sure.” Jun walked towards the bed. Until then, all the possible meanings were still mixed on his surroundings. He sat on the empty side of the bed, leaning his back on the wall behind him and spreading his legs.

Wonwoo finished his match and passed the second control to Jun.

“It’s been a while.” He smiled to Jun before letting the control go.

“Yeah.”

Soon they were engrossed on the game, losing themselves in almost complete silence. Jun had the vague notion that maybe some of the other members had come and go through the door at some point, but it was only when Jihoon throw a sweaty towel at his face that he realized the sun had long go.

“I said, _Shouldn’t you be sleeping_? We have practice early in the morning!”

Jun thrown the towel back at this face.

“When it’s two o’clock and you are back from the gym, then I’ll go sleep too!”

“Well, it’s two o’clock and I’m back from the gym. So.”

“Shit.” Jun checked his phone. It was really after two already.

Turning his eyes up, Jihoon left the room without another word.

“I can’t believe we have been playing for this long.” Wonwoo put away the controls. “That’s why we were so hungry and finished all the snacks.”

“God, I still have to shower!” Jun grunted, letting his body fall on the pillows.

Wonwoo laid next to him. “We could shower together. No one will notice at this hour.” He wore that expressionless face that endeared Jun so much, the one that made him dig deep into Wonwoo’s eyes to really see him. It took a beat for him to answer.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He caressed Jun’s cheek with only a finger, vanishing the early morning practice from his mind.

Jun didn’t compute their way to the bathroom. All he noticed was that suddenly they were already there, Wonwoo cupping his cheeks, his glasses gone, kissing his lips tenderly. When Jun was able to return the kiss, his hands slid to the hem of Jun’s shirt. He took it off, his fingers spreading goosebumps through Jun’s arms with light touches.

When Jun thought all meanings where in the light now, Wonwoo whispered, staring at the up and down of his own fingers on Jun’s upper arms, “You know I’ve been working out, right?”

Jun crooked his head. “Yes…? You need to get stronger for our dance routines, I’m aware.”

“Yes…” He met Jun’s eyes, serious. “Could you take a look and tell me what you think?”

Although his tone was light, almost indifferent, and his expression was again blank, Jun could see it, hidden among the shining of his eyes, the insecurity buried under all the layers Wonwoo could gather.

“Wonwoo, you’ve just started, these things take time—”

“I know, but I just want to you to tell me what you think, you’re always paying attention to the body of other guys anyway.” Jun raised his eyebrows, smirking surprised. “Don’t look me like that, I’m just saying you… have some experience on the subject.”

“Oh, I see.” Jun didn’t erase his smile. He could indeed see all of Wonwoo at the moment. “I’ll take a look,” he said tenderly, his fingers reaching the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt. He took it off slowly, letting it fall on the floor besides his own.

The first thing that caught his eyes was Wonwoo’s new tattoo, nested closed to his right nipple. Jun had seen it when Wonwoo showed it to the members, but it had been quick. Now he could fully appreciate it—a black and white rose blooming, its thorns and leaves followed not by a rosebush branch, as expected, but by an endearing arrangement of roots. It was mesmerizing.

“What does it mean to you?”

Jun realized he had been lightly tracing the tattoo lines and retrieved his hand quickly.

“Petals, leaves, thorns, and roots. A whole flower, a whole life,” he whispered back, taking some time to face Wonwoo—there was a new emotion in his eyes, one he barely could cover.

Then, Jun’s eyes focused on Wonwoo’s torso. He started by the collarbones, which he loved to bite. They were sharp as always, but now were slightly surrounded by some muscles. He lowered his gaze to Wonwoo’s arms, which weren’t nearly as thin as he remembered. Taking a look at his chest and abdomen, Jun understood: like his flower, it looked like Wonwoo’s muscles had been outlined—they weren’t huge, there were _there,_ which fitted Wonwoo even better.

“How can you get even hotter, sexier? This is not possi—”

Wonwoo’s lips were on his in a second, his whole body pressing Jun’s against the wall. Wonwoo’s hands slid under his pants and underwear, shoving them down while his hands cupped his cheeks.

Jun embraced his shoulders and let himself fell into the fierce kiss. He had missed to be this close to Wonwoo, to feel the warm of his skin against his own.

“You know I don’t like to exercise, right?” Wonwoo broke the kiss and whispered at his ear. “But it’s easier when I think about you. _You_ are my motivation.”

Jun shuddered. “Wonwoo, I have practice tomorrow…” He had to remind Wonwoo, who was now kissing his neck and had started to squeeze his cheeks, gently pulling them apart, spreading pleasure throughout Jun’s body. “And it has been sometime since we… I don’t think I can…”

“We can do other stuff.” Wonwoo stopped, regaining his breathe. He looked fondly at Jun, brushing their noses. “If you want to. We can just shower.”

Jun stared at him. Wonwoo wasn’t trying to hide any emotion this time. Jun reached out to open and pull his trousers down. “Let’s do other stuff.” He kissed Wonwoo tentatively, both walking backwards towards the shower.

Soon everything was lost in skin, water and come.

***

“I want to have cats with you.”

They were cuddling on Wonwoo’s bed under complete darkness facing the window, illuminated by Seoul night and lights. They had gone there straight from the shower, not even considering that Jun should sleep on his own bed, two floors below. They had just laid there, naked, hair wetting Wonwoo’s pillow, his body spooning Jun’s.

Jun knew what Wonwoo was really saying. He knew how much Wonwoo wanted a cat, and how serious he was about the responsibilities his desire demanded—have a good home for it, enough time to took care, as well as availability to a long-term compromise. It demanded to be settled.

He wanted to settle with Jun.

“I’d love that,” Jun answered with a smile. He held Wonwoo’s hand tighter.

They stayed there, unafraid of being discovered, just admiring the lights neither could actually see clearly, and feeling each other’s warm. Sometime later, when Jun was asleep enough to not be sure whether he was dreaming or not, Wonwoo’s low voice invaded his mind.

“Did you notice your name on the roots of my flower?”

***

(Jun hadn’t noticed just yet.

Several nights later, when he woke up over Wonwoo’s chest, eyes facing precisely the flower roots, he finally uncovered three letters of his name in hangul hidden there. They were styled to mix beautifully among the roots’ lines, making it almost impossible for someone to find them if they didn’t know what to look for. He quietly got up in search for a pen, then got back to his cozy position, slowly circling each letter with a heart, like a hidden objects puzzle.

He felt like he had won this one.)

***

Wonwoo’s chest was light tonight.

He was absolutely sure it had everything to do with spending the night with Jun and nothing with how tired his body felt after hours working out. The highlight of his session was when Seungcheol looked at him puzzled and said, _I thought this shirt was Jun’s_ , and that was when Wonwoo realized they had switched shirts that morning. He looked at the closest mirror, and sure enough— _Home is where the cat is_ was written on the front. They were usually very careful about letting people know they shared clothes. Or they had been. Wonwoo thought he had finally understood how the tides of their relationship worked now. He was ready to take control of them.

He remembered fondly of that morning. When Jihoon had thrown once again something at Jun’s sleeping form yelling, _I can’t believe you! We have practice in twenty minutes!_ , and left, fortunately without noticing they were naked under the comforter.

“Oh my God! I forgot to set the alarm! I’ll be late!” Jun sat on the bed, desperately looking for his clothes. Wonwoo put his pants and got up to grab an underwear to lend him.

“Just put on these clothes and go, you’ll be there on time.”

“Are you insane?” He stared at Wonwoo astonished. “We’ll be recording this practice! Look at my hair! I need to straighten it!”

Wonwoo looked at the softly wild curls that had taken form during the night.

“I love when your hair dries naturally.”

Jun froze and looked at him, blushing. Wonwoo understood his surprise—that wasn’t the kind of thing they usually said to each other. Wonwoo realized he wanted to change that.

“Thank you, but like I said, _it’ll be recorded_.” He gathered himself and resumed to dress up. Grabbing one of the white shirts on the floor, he got up, gave Wonwoo a shy light peck on the lips, and put on the shirt.

He was almost at the door when he turned back.

“Have dinner with me tonight?”

Wonwoo could see he was trying to be chill about it. There were only the two of them there—Wonwoo didn’t want to pretend with Jun anymore.

Smiling fondly, he said, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

But when he entered the apartment, ready to shower and wait for Jun, he was sure practice had been over for some time already.

On his bed, his _Nerdy_ t-shirt laid carefully folded, a white origami rose beautifully arranged over it.

Although the gesture warmed Wonwoo’s heart, the heat coming from the tips of his flower and spreading to the petals, he knew he had no intention of returning Jun’s t-shirt. Ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) kudos and comments always lighten my day <3
> 
> Update: Hey, guys! Even if it has been months since I posted it, I still check for comments every day. They’re very important to me. So if you liked this story in any way, I’d love to hear it :) If you’re shy, I have a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin) now (if you’re mean, I’ll ignore you).


End file.
